mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
TheClassyDroid
TheClassyDroid is the robotic clone of TheClassyScrub that Lucow Fozerrit assembled. He followed his every order as the "mass-destruction" android, indicating that he can not only engage into battle, but also his laser powers can destroy surroundings in less than three seconds. His powers differ in the amount of energy used, depending on the situation that would be considered "fair" enough until Sam and Co. would be expected to tremble to Lucow's rule and die. When Droid engages into battle with any targets he locks on to, he uses his laser powers on those that he seeks to kill. If he wanted to kill someone in the slower way, he would just wield a couple of weapons or other abilities that he gets up his sleeve. Like MechaartBuilder583 and Robogen, he is used as another superweapon. He is especially capable of the destruction and genocide of multiversal surroundings and lives. Events After Lucow escaped from prison in his castle, he reworked Mechaart, as well as Robogen and Droid. He then gave Robogen and Droid orders to kidnap the Substance Overseers and Mechaart to steal the Super Crystal from Sam and Co.. Their mission mostly succeeded, except that Robogen calculated that the robot trio missed Fire. After Lucow used the Super Crystal to resurrect Agent GL, he gave him orders to make traps for the castle if Sam and Co. should ever step in there while he gave Robogen and Droid orders to kidnap Fire and bring him to the castle. They succeeded this time. After Robogen reported the case to Lucow, he then had GL operate the Super Crystal to resurrect the other villains Sam and Co. fought in the past. He then gave some of the villains orders, but Rogue Beai and Ogralik failed miserably. After Agent GL reported the case, Lucow then got an idea, requesting Droid to kidnap Scrub. After he did so, he and the other bots brought him to the pod room so that way his powers get drained into the Super Crystal. Lucow then hired some of the other villains to do his dirty work of exterminating Sam and Co., only for them to fail too. After Lucow got pissed off about the failures and Robogen reported that the kidnapped victims' powers were 100% drained, Lucow was ecstatic that things would soon be going according to his real plan. After Mager and GL were curious about it, they, along with Droid and the other bots, joined Lucow in a private conference, discussing his real plan for The ROFL World. Droid, along with the other two robots, agreed while Mager and GL were disgusted by it and were betrayed as a result. After Lucow knocked Pixelart out cold and shot him three times, he then ordered Robogen and Scrub to commit mass destruction and genocide on The ROFL World and the rest of the multiverse. They then caught on to Mike and the rest of Sam and Pixelart's crew before Droid fired a laser on the ground, causing the ground to shake. This prompted the gang to flee and hide from them until they found a solution to defeat them. After Sam, Fire and Pixelart reunited with the gang, having been powered by an old ally, the two robots were prepared to kill them all. Droid prepared to use his laser on the majority of the gang, but Pixelart, having come out of nowhere, protected them from the laser attack. Droid was then stunned and hacked into the processor by Kelly. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Human Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Characters created by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Clones Category:Members of Lucow Fozerrit's Army Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Class-3 AI Category:Superweapons Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD)